


Campfire Stories

by KeyUhn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, also very heterosexual stuff, im bad at tags im sry, lots of fluff, rough, very homosexual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyUhn/pseuds/KeyUhn
Summary: • a collection of all your favorite Dead By Daylight ships!• Odd pairings may occur• Mostly fluffy but smut isn’t avoided~ Commissions Open ~





	1. Feng Min/Jake Park

**Author's Note:**

> Feng likes to play it solo
> 
> But for him she’ll make an exception

Feng clenched her eyes shut and winched at the retched scream in the far off distance of someone being strung up onto the rusty hook, she shooed off the feeling of unease and toyed with the wires of the old generator sat in-front of her. It’s not that she didn’t want to go help the poor person but she had to take consideration for her own well being

Feng connected the last few wires together and the generator made a loud ‘pop’ signaling it was fully repaired, by this time Quinten she presumed who was just unhooked limped towards her pleading for some medical assistance since he lost his emergency medkit during a chase. Feng pulled out some bandages and self adhesive wrap from her navy cardigan and lifted up his shirt inspecting the wound and using her memory from Claudette’s teachings to carefully and at the best of her capabilities to heal the tired mans injury, Quinten's sobs of pain died down and he started to relax towards the end of the patching up sequence and gave a light hearted smile to the small girl and thanked her graciously and decided to stick by her side. As much as Feng cares for her teammates she preferred to wander alone but having an extra hand with generators would be exceptional so she allowed him to follow closely but kept a stern eye on him

A few minutes pass by and Feng and Quinten are working on a generator in the cold open landscape, Quinten was shivering due to the chilly night but kept focused on the rusty generator. All was going well until Feng’s heartbeat started to speed up and anxiousness washed over her sensing that the masked killer was nearby, Quinten lost focus and began breathing more heavily which led to him connecting the wrong wires that resulted in a loud BANG and he shielded his face from the electric outburst, Feng looked at him with disappointment and he pointed her away from the generator letting her get to safety so he could take the fall for his mistake. She hesitated at first but eventually got into a quick haste and ran far away from the broken generator while Quinten prepared himself to face the purser and clutched his necklace in his hand tightly as his heartbeat quickened.

Feng sighed and sat down on the harden dirt put her face in her hands waiting for a heart wrenching scream. Nothing came for quite some time so she mentally collected herself and stood up and brushed the dirt off her baby pink skirt and tightened her ponytail and breathed in the crisp Macmillan air and scanned the area in front of her noticing in the near distance a nervous looking Dwight clinging onto a sliver toolbox, Feng doesn’t particularly like the leader but working with him usually results in faster progress in repairing generators so she jogged over to his side and greeted him with a quick ‘hey’ and he gave a weak ‘hello’ back and pointed towards a shack that contained a generator and beckoned her over, she obliged and followed behind him but both stopped in their tracks when they heard a sickening scream nearby, Dwight’s fist tightened on the handle of the toolbox and his knuckles slowly proceeded into a pale colour. Feng took a deep breath and motioned a stunned Dwight to keep moving

He was gone, the entity had taken him  
Feng tried to relax and not think about the tired boy finally being at rest. Dwight spoke up asking if she had seen the other survivor at all throughout the trial and she replied with a stern no and kept her eyes fixated on the wires not having time to chat, she just wanted to get the gates open and leave this hell. 

Heartbeat~

Dwight stood up and nervously looked around bringing his free hand up to his mouth and started anxiously chewing his ruined nails out of fear, he couldn’t handle it and excused himself and ran off to try and calm his heartbeat and left Feng stranded in the shack. She cursed him for being a coward and kept working her way through the mess of wires, soon her heartbeat started to settle and she felt at ease for the time being. Not even moments later she heard the blood curdling scream of Dwight being hooked and she sighed and collected herself and hoisted herself up and started running in the direction of the scream to go and help the leader, as she was heading to him her heartbeat instantly quickened almost thinking she was going to have a heart attack and she staggered in place and held her breath looking around expecting to see a tall figure but to her avail she saw nothing so she quietly snuck over to the bloody hook to pull off her fellow teammate only for him to weakly shake his head and slowly point his finger behind her, her heartbeat was beating so fast it seemed like it was going to burst out her chest. Feng turned her head around and saw the sadistic smile from the killers mask and was forced to leave the leader on the hook and got into a quick run and leaped over a nearby vault and which gave her a quick boost in so she was able to distance herself from the masked killer better known as the Trapper, she did a sharp turn behind a wall and out of eye sight from the pursuer and crouched down hiding behind some green and red coloured barrels. The Trapper turned the corner and scanned the area slowly and carefully inspecting every little crevice leaving no stone unturned, so she held her breath and sat still hoping he would give up and go back to patrolling generators

The Trapper was about to search behind the barrels she was behind when the tall man stood still for a second and turned his head behind him to see Jake holding a rock that he was preparing to throw at the machete wielder

SMACK

The Trapper was taken a back at the rock being throw directly at his masked face and stared at Jake with pure hatred and started to make his way to the smaller man. The lone man took the purser away from Feng in hopes of her finding the hatch or at the very least finishing a generator, she whispered thank you out loud even knowing the calm spirited man wouldn’t have heard her from that great a distance. 

Our leader was gone, and our chances of the both of us making it out were slim, Jake had led away the Killer awhile ago and no sign of him being hooked had gone off so Feng searched around for a generator but was cut off guard when she heard cries of pain nearby and she slowly crept over to the sounds only to see a injured Jake hovering his hand over his stomach and was trying to relax so he couldn’t make any noises. Feng put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched expecting it to be the hand of a harden killer and not a soft young woman, she smiled and asked him if he was alright as to which he obviously said no and rolled his eyes at the silly question but gave a weak smile. Feng pulled out that last remaining bandages she had left, she used the majority on the tired man early but it would’ve been just enough for a quick patch up. Jake lifted his shirt and exposed his wound and watched as the small woman carefully wrapped the injury in the soft gauze and took out a safety pin to clip things into place. Even though Jake was in pain, he seemed at peace and relaxed within the presence of the small woman. He felt a warm feeling in his gut and he couldn’t tell if it was from the stab wound or his feelings getting the best of him, he looked at her pink skirt and then her soft brown eyes and noticed how well they complimented each other. Feng noticed he was staring and spoke up saying how thankful she was for him taking the blow for her and he just brushed it off and said that’s what friends do for each other and she nodded and gave a little smile and suggested to go and find a generator so they could get the exit gates open and return back to the campfire but Jake simply shook his head no and rummaged through his green bloody jacket pockets and pulled out a black key with a purple tint and gestured her to follow him. A beacon of hope went off in Feng’s chest and started to truly believe that the both of them would make it out in one piece and once again a small smile crept up onto her face and she looked at Jake with hopeful eyes knowing she was safe by his side. 

The two survivors searched around the Macmillan Estate looking for the large hatch that would take them back to their sanctuary. Jake spotted out of the corner of his eye past the thick fog the exit to freedom and grabbed Feng’s hand and started running towards it only to stop in halfway to receive that gut twisting heartbeat come into frame. Feng held her chest and started frantically looking all around to try and spot the source of their hearts pounding when she was suddenly pulled into a locker and a hand covered her mouth with quick ease all within the matter of seconds. She tightly shut her eyes when her heartbeat was practically beating outside her chest and was starting to go frantic and hysterical with tears forming in her eyes. Jake attempted to calm her down but nothing seemed to work even with his hand covering her mouth the noise she was making was audible enough for the Trapper to hear if he got close enough to their hiding space. Jake’s backside was facing the doors to the locker and he really didn’t feel like getting slashed again if they were to be found. The heartbeat was extremely intense now almost as if the killer was right outside the red locker they were sheltering in and times were getting desperate so Jake removed his hand from the small woman’s mouth and planted it on her chin and slowly leaned his head forward onto her light pink lips that were slightly chapped due to the cold air, to try and silence her. All was silent besides from the small breaths they would take in between the kiss. Feng couldn’t help but melt into the kiss and let Jake’s soft lips relax and wash away any fear she had. It was a simple kiss and wasn’t in the slightest sloppy but it still made both of their stomachs get knots and made them completely forget that there was a man searching for them so he could sacrifice them to the Entity.

A few minutes go by and their heartbeats have died down and returned back to a normal pattern. Jake takes his hand off of the girls chin and releases his lips which sadden her and wished they could have stayed like that for eternity but they needed to leave this hell and get back to their friends at the campfire so, the calm spirited boy carefully stepped out of the locker looking around swiftly to make sure the area was clear of any danger, he grabbed the woman’s hand and helped her out of the locker and led them both down towards the hatch. 

They both stood beside the small exit and Feng kept a look out while the young man unlocked the exit. He pulled up the door and softly said “ladies first” and she rolled her eyes and jumped down the dark exit with the young man following in pursuit.

Neither of them understand what they feel for each other or if even the kiss meant anything, but what they do know is that it felt like nothing they’ve ever felt before. Sometimes when they were both back at the campfire and not busy running from maniacs they would take a walk together in the forest surrounding the camp and talk to each other about their lives before all this with the entity happened. Some of the survivors like Claudette and Tapp were noticing the sudden shift in their relationship but never did speak up about it considering they didn’t even know what their relationship was about. 

The two of them just know that they don’t ever want to lose each other.


	2. Detective Tapp/Adam Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tapp isn’t a huge fan of sharing hiding spots.

The rain of the thick forest poured down leaving a slushy mud floor beneath him as he trailed towards the dwelling that was presumed to contain a generator. Tapp fixated his badge which he always kept on a light silver chain around his neck to showcase him being a law enforcer, though he was a detective, he hasn’t been doing a very good job putting these masked criminals to justice. 

The old dwelling creaked and murmured with each footstep the detective would take as he entered through a side opening and traveled upwards to the second floor to which he finally spotted a generator that was planted out on a patio like surface of the dwelling out in the stinging cold rain. The old law enforcer crouched down by the worn out power box and started running his hands through the cords, carefully connecting each wire to the corresponding one in hopes of the thing coming back to life. 

Tapp was about half way through the generator when he heard a soft humming in the distance as to which he started scanning all around for the location of where the humming was coming from using the patio height for maximum coverage. After a few moments of looking the detective shrugged off the strange noise and proceeded to go back to repairing the wires, until he heard a loud noise of someone screaming in pain nearby. Tapp looked up from the generator and to the direction of the noise to spot a limping man in a beige trench coat sprinting down to the dwelling to take shelter and in hopes to lose his pursuer. As much as the detective wanted to jump in and help out the limping man, he needed to focus on the generator in front of him, so he sat back down and got to work ignoring the chase going on near him. ‘Only a few more seconds’ the detective thought to himself as he connected the last bunch of wires anxiously rushing the process in order to get out of the hostile area.

SMACK

A sharp metal edge swung past the detectives backside only merely scraping it in the process. Tapp jumped in shock and turned to look at the source of impact that was thrown at him to only have his eyes fixated on a hatchet dug deep into the wooden wall of the dwelling, Tapp swallowed hard and slowly looked downwards from the patio of the dwelling to see a tall masked woman humming a child’s lullaby as to which they made eye contact and The Huntress like woman gave a sinister smile and made her way into the dwelling to try and attempt to harm the detective. Tapp cursed himself for not leaving the area when he should have and ran to the edge of the patio and jumped down to the muddy earth below, landing on his hands and knees due to the high velocity and staggered a bit when he stood but shook off the feeling and quickly jogged over to a gathering of rocks that formed a large circle like shape to find a temporary hiding spot. The detective ran behind a large pointed rock and ducked behind a group of shrubs that pricked at his exposed skin on his forearms which made him roughly scratch at the agitating feeling when he noticed the same limping man running to his direction frantically looking all about for a safe spot to take a rest and collect himself to which the detective rolled his eyes and stood up from his prickly hiding space and waved over the teacher to come and rest by him and he obliged and walked over with a pained look on his face. The detective asked the smaller man as to how he received his injury to which the teacher replied “I was searching through this box looking for any sort of supplies to help out with generators, when the humming came.” The teacher sighed and continued on, “I started panicking and quickly shut the box and I assumed she heard me close it and immediately headed to me to which she chased me down for a little bit but I sadly ran into a dead end and, well...you can figure out the rest” 

After he finished explaining the teacher carefully positioned himself on the muddy ground not caring if it got his clothes dirty and leaned against the tall pointed rock near the shrubs that Tapp was hiding in. The detective crouched down by the smaller man and asked if he could inspect the teachers wound and he nodded letting the older man lift up his tattered shirt that hid underneath his dirty coat, exposing his ruined skin. “It looks like it’s going to need stitches” the detective implied and the teacher groaned in annoyance wishing he never searched that box. The older man fished out a decent sized roll of gauze from his back pocket and helped take off the small mans jacket to make wrapping the bandage around the wound a lot more easy. The teachers face started to heat up due to the skin to skin contact and with how close the detective’s face was to his as he gently wrapped the protective layer around his small frame, the teacher pushed the feelings aside and let the detective resume his work.

After taking care of the teacher’s wound the detective helped slip back on the former beige trench coat onto the smaller man and helped him to his feet clasping both of their hands together and cautiously pulled up. Their once dry clothes now damp due to the rain that continued to still fall down on them made the teacher shiver. Tapp suggested that they should go look for a generator while they still had the chance and the teacher nodded and let the detective lead the way. The detective always knew where to find a generator, it’s almost like he had a hunch for these things so the teacher trusted in him not to lead them into a dead end. 

After walking for a bit Tapp stopped dead in tracks and put his hand on the teachers chest halting him from walking forward, “what’re you-“ the teacher tried saying but was interrupted by a harsh whisper and was told to listen closely.

The lullaby 

The smaller man started worrying and looked to the older man for guidance to which he just pulled his hand and led him through the thick forest with a fast pace cause the teacher to stumble a bit but still kept at the pace. By now the humming was getting louder and more intense which was making the teacher’s anxiety spring up while the detective just kept focus on leading them away. They needed to hide, the both of them couldn’t be seen by the large woman and still be able to make it out in one piece. There was no lockers, no thick enough trees and or bushes for the both of them to hide by and so the two men had to think fast. There was a patch of tall grass near some thin trees and the teacher suggested they lie down and try their best to blend into the natural surroundings. Problem was, the grass wasn’t wide enough for the two of them to lay next to each other so the only other solution was to lie on top of each other which made the teacher have a strong heat spike to his cheeks, the detective pulled the other man along quickly and carefully laid him down in the thick grass along with him going on top, hovering over the smaller man. Tapp never liked having people in his personal space and always preferred having them keep their distance so this was definitely uneasy for him.

The humming grew louder and the Huntress was only a mere few feet away but thankfully still hadn’t spotted the two men hidden in plain sight. The teacher was growing worried and couldn’t stand being in this pathetic excuse of an hiding spot anymore, but on the other hand he felt his stomach twirling whenever the older man would get a little too close to his face or lightly touch him even if it was just on accident which made him melt and just want to stay in this position with the other man forever. Tapp was surely noticing the uneasiness in the other man and tried to awkwardly shift himself to give themselves more distance from each other, when Tapp accidentally made too loud of a rustling noise to which the Huntress who was scanning around trees looked in the direction as if she heard the noise a started walking to where the two men were hiding. Tapp mentally beat himself up for making such a poor mistake and lowered himself even more closer to the teacher so their faces were inches apart. If the smaller man didn’t think he was blushing, then he sure knew by now and tried looking everywhere but in the larger mans eyes and tried containing his anxiety of the Huntress being right next to them. 

The animalistic woman was almost by them when a crow close by cawed and flew off causing it to alert the woman and walk off to the source of the noise. Tapp let out a sigh of relief and chuckled a little thinking about how much of a life saver the entity’s spies were and gave a light smile to the man beneath him who was also smiling at him already. The detective wasn’t one to linger but he couldn’t bring himself to standing up, he just stared at the small man taking in all his features, from his brown eyes that seemed to have an everlasting twinkle in them to his soft smile that contained smooth lips with a pink inner middle with a little bit of red peaking out. 

He was precious 

The teacher couldn’t help but keep the heated red stained on his cheeks from the sudden attention by the older man and tried speaking up to be once again cut off by the detective leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips. The smaller man was in shock and wanted to push the man off but he couldn’t fight his instincts and went with the kiss letting the detective linger his lips on his as he lightly closed his eyes and fell into the kiss wrapping his hands around the detectives neck. The teacher’s lips were sweet which made the older man crave more but time was limited and the detective forced himself to regain control and unattached his lips from the now disappointed teacher who missed the soft contact. Tapp stood up and brushed his pants off and extended out a helpful hand to the man still laying on the ground to which he gladly accepted and stood confidently even though in his mind he was going utterly crazy due to what just happened. 

“So, what the hell was that?” The teacher spoke up and the detective just shrugged and started walking in the direction they were originally going in clearly not knowing the answer to that question either, so the other man followed in pursuit. The sound of a generator popping was heard way off in the distance which gave the two of them reassurance knowing their friends were still alive and not being stuck on a hook while they were busy during their ‘session’. 

Tapp finally spoke up about something he’s been dying to know since they first met and stopped walking and turned to his side a held the other man in place with one hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes

“Hey what’s your name?”

“Adam, you?”

“David but most people call me Tapp”

And Adam smiled saying how there’s another David in this place with them and that he was a total dick to which Tapp agreed on and laughed and the hard truth. The two of them started walking again but this time closer then they were with their arms basically hovering each other as they headed over to the objective to help them escape this hell hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this ship is soooo cute omg. Also I’ll probably make a part 2 to this soon cause I fucking live for this couple


	3. Quentin Smith/Ace Visconti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace attempts to teach Quentin a thing or two about Anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda pwp but with a tiny bit of plot so bare with it.

He opened his eyes and was standing outside a worn down memorial center that used to be thriving with activity and now is a vast wasteland, with light snow gracefully falling down leaving small patches around the surrounding area and sliding down the rusted gate that stood behind him. Quentin rubbed his blue eyes that pleaded with exhaustion to which he pushed aside and made his way into the abandoned building fixing the sleeves on his quilted shirt in the process rolling them up to elbows height. His head was pounding as if he had an extreme migraine which made his footing sloppy and he couldn’t decipher if it was due to the lack of sleep or from the prescription pills he would down within a week to which made him go scavenging like a scoundrel in search for more of the energy given supplements. He only made it halfway down the dead hallway when his migraine got so bad he fell down onto his knees clutching his head in pain shutting his eyes and screaming at the top of his lungs

This wasn’t an average head pain. 

Quentin felt an unnerving presence close in on him and his head quickly shot up for his eyes to reveal a disoriented face looking down on him with metal clasps latching onto his eyes and mouth, pulling the harsh skin outwards creating a crazed look on his gray face. Forms of electricity flowed through the crazed man as he breathed heavily with a demented smile plastered on his face. Quentin was taken a back as he switched positions on the floor his hands now behind him as he quickly kicked at the floor desperately crawling away from the distorted figure only to slowly stop when he found that the figure wasn’t moving a muscle and only staring in straight at him with the haunting eyes. The tired boy stood up from the cold floor and started walking towards the figure and reached his hand out expecting a harsh blow to come at him by the spiked electric baton the figure held with both hands only for the man to disappear right in front of his eyes. Quentin blinked several times to confirm what he witnessed was actually real, and his eyebrows furrowed out of utter confusion and he backed up a bit trying to take in what just happened when a hand was lightly placed on his shoulder behind him and he jumped at the sudden placement and he turned his body around to expect and see the distorted man only to spot a woman with feathered hair and a worried look on her face. 

Laurie

Quentin sighed with relief and brushed his shaggy hair out of his face to get a better look at his teammate. “Are you alright, Quentin?” The older woman asked noticing he was extremely off, he just nodded trying to forget about the off putting experience he just had and tried to reassure her that he was merely just tired and not slowly descending into madness. Laurie hesitatingly let the obvious lie go and didn’t try and push him about the matter and simply just walked past him beckoning him to follow behind her so they could work together on escaping the worn down memorial. 

The two survivors silently walked side by side walking past a staircase that led upwards onto a balcony looking over a open room with chairs and leathered restraints attached that formed a decent sized circle over a chained fence pit that screeched with the lost souls of ones who lost their lives in the worn down memorial. The pair were about to continue on when they each heard an agonizing scream close by which made them worriedly look at each other and they were about to go a sprint over and try and help the suffering teammate when the feathered hair blonde clasped her hands on her head in pain and screamed as loud as possible to which the tired boy went to try and comfort her when a wave of electricity and wind flew towards them, catching them both off guard as they screamed, stretching their vocal cords in the process and making them run off in a haste in opposite directions trying to throw off whatever it was treating them to the painful shocks. Quentin scurried off following a trail of various rooms that would range from holding ratted out bunk beds, to rooms with singular beds attached with blue dirtied curtains almost always drawn indicating the death of whoever once laid on the polyester bed. He kept his eyes fixated behind him for awhile, awaiting to see a figure unrelentingly following him, never letting go of his tracks. But nothing ever came

The small boy took this opportunity to walk up to a blackened wall in a tiny, grey carpeted room which held only a mere few items and another lonesome wheeled in bed. He slid down the wall that was cold to the touch and left a chilly feeling on his back, and tried to comprehend everything that was going on in this mad house, he ducked his head in his knees and tried blocking out the world.

“Ahem”

Quentin hesitantly proceeded to lift his head from his knees and looked at the source of the noise maker.

“You alright kid?” 

The restless boy stared at the older gentleman who’s slicked black hair grayed at the tips. “Just trying to understand what’s going on around here” the boy replied, stuttering in between words at times. The Argentine ruffled at his forming shadow on his face and tried explaining to the kid that moping on the ground wasn’t very efficient to which the tired boy just sighed and lifted himself off the scratched up carpet, taking the gamblers advice into account. Ace recommended the now partners to search around together in hopes of running into fellow survivors or at the very least a generator, Quentin agreed and propositioned the gentleman to lead the way considering how large and puzzling the institution was and that he could easily whined up the both of them lost and walking in an ever lasting loop of circles. The gambler led the both of them out the timid room and down a series of more hallways that seemed to be all identical to one another which allowed a few minutes of searching the institute of anything objective wise into an long aggravating thirty minutes that was making the two slowly descend into madness, with the account of the ever so often scream heard from the other survivors that had gone completely mad. 

When all seemed hopeless, the sly Argentinian man perked up and pointed towards a flashing sign that had a few burnt out letters due to the lack of neglect. In bold red print displayed on the rusted metal sign read 

‘Doctors Office’

The pair hurried inside the wooden themed room, not looking to waste anymore time they had limited of. The room owned shelves upon shelves of dusted novels ranging from common medicine to specific treatments needed for various types of illnesses. Quentin was too busy staring at the various textbooks to not recognize the broken generator betwixt him and the shelves. “Alright now we’re getting somewhere!” Ace said aloud when he the power supplementer next to the oblivious boy, and scurried over to immediately start getting to work on the yellow tinted generator to which the dreamwalker was snapped out of his trance of looking through the old books and went over to crouch down beside the gambler and helped scramble through the wires. 

Midway through repairing, Quentin could feel a pair of eyes trailing up and down his timid body, inspecting every prospect of him as if they were memorized by him. He shifted a bit in his position shaking the strange vibe off and keeping his focus occupied on the metal object in front of him. “Say kid, we’re you ever curious as to why out of all the people the Entity could have chosen to put in this realm...it picked us?” The gentleman spoke up out of curiosity “I think about it more often than not, but I’ve never really been able to figure that out. I’m just glad it was me and not someone I cared about dearly” Quentin finished letting his hands fall off the generator as he let the overwhelming feeling wash over him thinking about how much he dearly missed his beloved friends and family. Ace noticed the abrupt shift in moods that came across the exhausted boy to which he tried to change the subject to something more light hearted, “you know, I’ve seen the way some of the ladies here look at you. What’s your secret?” The gambler asked with a small chuckle in between words to which Quentin raised both his eyebrows not even believing that such a thing was true and shyly looked away from the older man discreetly trying to look anywhere but at the man beside him “I hadn’t even realized that were the case” Quentin awkwardly said in response. The gambler was about to comment on the reply when harsh footsteps were heard, making their way into the olden office the pair idled in which made the tired boy jump up from his crouched position, ready to face whatever horror was about to appear. Heavy breaths due to exhaustion were heard by the pair but it wasn’t horrific, it was almost as if someone had just ran a marathon

It was worn out Kate with eyes as wide as can be. She would run a hand through her hair every so often to push her tousled curls aside as she entered the wooden themed office, “Someone looks tired” Ace said, clearly stating the obvious which made the country girl want to burn him with her eye sockets, “gee- thanks for asking if I’m alright” she spat at him, obviously not in the mood for any of the mans antics. “I just needed to find a place to rest after being chased by that maniac for the time being, but I can see that this area is already occupied” she implied, hinting at the two that already took vacancy of the office, and simply walked out not wanting to share an space with people she had no interest in. The dreamwalker sighed and walked over to the shelves of books he previously took interest in and pulled out a seemingly intervening textbook about human anatomy, not in the mood to fix up the generator he was working on before with the gambler. Quentin started skimming through the rough dusted pages trying to find a topic of interest to read about when he felt a tall sharp presence linger over his left shoulder, he looked over to spot the gentleman peering over trying to take peaks at what the boy was reading. “Male anatomy huh, did your school not have health class or something?” Ace said, trying to push the book holders buttons to which he was slightly succeeding. Quentin attempted to tune out the older man by walking over to a corner of the office and leaned against the wall which admitted a loud creak as he continued to investigate the textbook leaving the gambler by himself. But Ace being Ace made it so he never quite took a hint which led him to walking up to the cornered boy and putting his arms in between each side of the younger one, trapping him in his position “you know if you ever need a lesson, I’ll be glad to teach you” the Argentine said with his voice running low and dripping with lust. This made Quentin’s face sky rocket into a crimson shade that plastered a crossed his pale face making the gentleman grow a small smirk and that made him want to continue with his flirtation so he took the book out of the smaller boys hands and let it fall to the dusty floor which emulated a wide spread of dust to go in the air. “We really should be working on generators” Quentin nervously replied trying to change the mans mind but with no avail, the older man spoke up still with holding the smirk “now where would be the fun in that?” And he trailed his right hand under the quilted shirt the boy wore feeling and touching every part of his soft torso not missing a single place as he lowered his head onto his neck letting his lips glide along the skin. Quentin never once pushed away the older man and simply let the process happen, he never even found the other man unattractive, in his defense he was one of the most attractive survivors so this could’ve been considered a blessing.

Ace lifted up the dark shirt and let his mouth fall on the smaller boys nipples to which he licked and sucked with deliciously not attempting to assimilate pain on the younger boy. Quentin placed a hand over his mouth trying to not let any sounds of pleasure escape as older man worked his way with his tongue around the pink nipple he had his mouth on, toying with the dreamwalker. Ace played his games with the boys torso for a bit longer till he decided it was time to venture further down and he took his mouth off the boy and placed his hand on the growing erection that was restricted by a pair of school trousers the boy had on and softly palmed at the bulge, teasing to every extent he could. Quentin let a small moan escape through his hands that made Ace’s own erection twitch for pleasure, so he removed his hand from Quentin’s region and put it up to the boys cheek and leaned in onto the side of him and whispered into his ear “I think it’s time you let that mouth return the favor” and started unbuckling the leathered belt that wrapped around the ripped pants the gentleman wore. Quentin swallowed hard at the thought of putting such a thing in his mouth and was about to lower himself down about to pleasure the man when he felt a shock wave course through him making him snap out of his lusted trance and screamed at the impact with Ace following in pursuit

It was him

Of course it had to be him

Just when things were going terrific, the biggest cock block had to stumble across them which made Ace fume. The pair gathered their bearings and sprinted out of the office wishing Kate had just kept on running him.

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend really thought these two were cute together so he requested them to be doing something fluffy :]


End file.
